The Subtle Change
by fabel
Summary: Set in New Moon. Bella's birthday sets in motion events that cannot be reversed. After the Cullens take leave, what becomes of Bella when the family she loved doesn't return? Why is Victoria with Bella?
1. Prologue

Beta: None

Genre: Romance

Rating: M

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

Summary: Set in New Moon. Bella's birthday sets in motion events that cannot be reversed. After the Cullens take leave what becomes of Bella when the family she loved doesn't return.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of its characters.

It was subtle, so subtle that at first Bella didn't even realize it happening. If she had to pin point when it started she'd had to say it was when she was being chased by James and spent the night in the hotel with Alice and Jasper. Ofcourse during that time she couldn't do it but afterwards it was impossible not to. She had started to pay attention to Jasper, and not just in a brotherly way. For the first time she started to see Jasper as a man and not just as Alice's husband or Edward's brother. In the beginning of it she would shy glances at the stoic, silent Cullen. When together in the same room it was normal for Edward to have Bella and Jasper sitting in the opposite ends of it but little by little Bella started to move closer to the blond, starting by just sitting in the middle of the sofa instead of at the far end of it. Still she could not just outright approach the man and say her peace. She wasn't even sure what she wanted herself, so how could she go talk to the man starring her fixation. No she'd just have to settle to admire from afar. 'Cause that's exactly what she was doing, admiring the man. With this realization she also opened her eyes regarding Edward. It became clear to Bella that Edward did not regard her as an equal, but what was to be expected of a buy raised in accordance to the Victorian double-standards. To Edward the man was the head of the house and the woman was there to take care of the man's needs, physical and psychological. She was to be at his beck and call at all times, be respectful, seen but not heard and held the value of a prized object. Bella envied Alice so much, she held a true position in the family, she was respected by all and most importantly Jasper treated her as an equal yet in a way that it was obvious that he'd do anything for her. To Jasper Alice was the centre of the universe in Bella's eyes.

Bella had tried to solve her dilemma and rid herself of the envy by asking Edward to turn her but true to nature Edward had refused her only wish and told her that he would not damn her soul. Bella herself wasn't so sure of that concept; it wasn't that she didn't believe in God or having a soul. In her opinion if you had a soul you shouldn't lose for something you have no choice over and because most vampires had no choice regarding their transformation one couldn't lose nor damn their soul by becoming a vampire. No matter what Bella said Edward always justified his decision in the same words. In her desperation Bella even tried to get Edward to have sex with her so that in the throes of passion he'd accidently bite her and turn her, but NO. The virginal Edward wouldn't budge on that either. No sex before marriage if even after that since he could hurt her.

At this point Bella started to question Edward's sexual orientation, what teenage boy would refuse sex with their more than willing girlfriend? Because in the end that's what Edward was, the eternal teenager, stuck in his own angst. He just HAD to be either gay or have some serious issues. Bella was sure that Freud would have had a field with Edward. She thought herself lucky not to have read any serious psychology as she was sure to have gone mad with the suspicion of various mental health problems she would analyze Edward with. As it was she already spent too much time reading disorders up in the internet or library.

As Bella's birthday drew closer Alice grew more and more hyper, if that was even possible, the options and possibilities regarding Bella's birthday party flying through her head. In Bella's opinion it had all to do with her spiky black hair, it just had to somehow channel the energies of the universe to her. When Alice wasn't bouncing about or going a mile a minute about something, she was harassing Bella asking useless questions about her opinions on something, like she didn't already know what Bella like and what not or say how she'd react to something, after all Alice was the resident psychic. It drove Bella to the brink of insanity, then again there she was closer to understanding Alice than ever before and it definitely made her see Alice in a new light.

At Edward's insistence, Alice's constant emotional blackmail and Jasper's careful and somewhat inconspicuous emotional manipulation Bella finally conceded and stopped insisting on not wanting a party. After that Alice stopped reminding Bella of her own lack of human memories and Bella could once again fully appreciate the beauty that was the awe awakening blond man without having her already tumbled mind being messed with. She just hoped against the odds that Alice wouldn't go overboard.

The only things to break the routine were Jacob's visits that infuriated Edward to no end. The boy did not seem to grasp that Jacob was Bella's friend, almost like a little brother.

The drastic change to it all was Bella's much dreaded 18th birthday, the one that Alice insisted on throwing. It all went to hell with one tiny paper cut. Jasper lunged at Bella, Edward threw Bella, Bella's arm was cut open, Bella Bella Bella, how can one simple human girl have such horrible luck?


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** So the story begins with the pairings mentioned in this chapter and story **will contain femslash** lemony goodness BUT eventually it will be a J/B story so don't freak out about the things that come in the first chapters. ;) I have the first three or so chapters planned out and the general plot line, but knowing me it will change whilst writing so I don't know how often I'll update or the approx length of a chapter, we'll just have to wait and see. Now while I'm at this I might as well admit that this is the first twilight fic I've written and the first fic I've published on ffn.

Still dont own twilight or any of its characters.

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

When I looked in to the mirror I still sometimes saw the helpless teenager left on the forest floor three years ago. The same hollow eyes, lifeless brown hair and dark circles around my eyes. Each day this vision became rarer and rarer to my luck. I still occasionally suffered a sleepless night thanks to my vivid nightmares and the following morning the effects were clear. Thankfully today wasn't one of those days. I felt fresh, clean and wide awake. Standing in front of my bathroom mirror in my underwear applying makeup had become part of my routine before work. The precise strokes of various brushes were so well rehearsed I didn't really have to pay that much attention to the process when doing my face. Smudged eyeliner with a tint of green and a nude lipstick were my favorites, simple yet striking. My already tousled layered shoulder length hair swayed when I rushed back to my bedroom to get dressed. In my opinion there was nothing like a nice pair of jeans and a hoodie but by company rules I had to wear the skimpy uniform provided.

The walk to my work place wasn't that long but if I had to wear heels for it, well it would be a form of torture. Finishing my cigarette I waited outside the backdoor for a while before entering the Den. The smell of body oil, alcohol and smoke filled my nose as I made my way to the backroom to drop off my purse. The other waiters were already there gossiping and fixing their appearance. It was crucial to look your best to get good tips, especially in a strip joint like the Den. Ofcourse the generously skin reveling uniforms helped with that also, but the truth was that most of the money from the customers went to alcohol and to the strippers and I in no way was ready to remove my clothes for money.

The evening started off as normal, serving drinks, listening to lame pick up lines and avoiding grabby hands. By two AM the place was filled with the regulars and only a few others. The shock of the night was spotting the young couple that others seemed to avoid, no one even tried to lend the chairs from their table. My suspicion rose. Making my way towards them, taking and filling orders was nerve wrecking, I had to know whether I was right or not and should I be scared for my life and the life of others in the establishment.

When I finally got to their table it was blatantly obvious that I was right. Putting on my best fake smile I approached them.

"Can I get you two anything?" I asked trying not to portray my state of fright.

"You got any of that TruBlood?" The man asked with a glint in his eye. All I could do was nod in my astonishment, he clearly was playing with me as he must've deducted from my bodily functions that I was more scared than I should be and thus knew what he was. I was screwed.

"Bring two wont ya." He smiled. I turned around a hastily made my way back to the bar and got their drinks. I paid no attention to the irony of the man ordering a "TruBlood" and uncapped the bottles of the horrid soda. Whilst behind the bar I pocketed my cell phone and had a quick look around the room. Making my way through the crowd I delivered the round of drinks and headed for the employee entrance. I let my coworkers know I was taking a five and slipped out. As fast as I could I sent a text message that told of the two I spotted to quick dial one. I knew I'd have to be on my own for at least a few minutes so I slipped back in and continued working, keeping an eye out for the two.

Working till the end of my shift had never been as stressing as this time. Keeping an eye out for the two, trying to be sure no more turned up and trying to be aware of Vicky's presence all at the same time was surprisingly taxing. When my shift ended I whispered to the backroom wall "I'll meet you out front, I'll just grab my purse" and hastily gathered my things. I was aware that outside there'd more than likely be three vampires waiting for me and I had to hurry. There was no way knowing whether there'd be a bloodbath or not.

Right outside the door Vicky was waiting on me whilst the two were a bit further away. Obviously they thought I was speaking to them earlier. Marching up to Vicky I gathered my courage, leaned in and gave Vicky a kiss on her lips, whispering a soft "hey".

"Hey yourself" She smiled and wrapped her arm around my shoulders "I see you made friends hun."

"Sure laugh it up." I grumbled as I extended my arm around her waist. I was the perfect height to cuddle up to her; with me reaching up to her nose we made quite a pair. "We'll see how funny you find it when the dogs come visiting us again."

"Aww, come on. Seth absolutely adores me!" She grinned and started to lead us toward the subway.

"That's only because you dress like a stripper every time we see them!" I mocked at her.

Victoria only laughed at me and led us to a platform in the metro station. I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow in silent question. _Are they after us? _She discreetly nodded and kissed my forehead. I loved how affectionate she could be with me. I didn't turn around to look, I was sure Victoria knew what she was doing. As soon as the train arrived we squeezed in and went to stand by another set of doors. The two vampires stepped in through the same doors we had used and went to lean up against the opposing doors. More people pooled in and soon the cart was full and the warning for the doors belled trough the air. As the doors began to close Victoria roughly pushed us both out just in time to see the astonished faces of the two vampires as they were confined in the leaving train. I couldn't resist the urge and I happily waved at them as Victoria smiled at me and began to lead us back up to the surface.

"Vicky that was priceless!" I laughed and huged her as she waved a cab for us. The hideous yellow monster pulled up and we stepped in and gave our address. The drizzle outside turned to pouring rain during the five minute drive to our home and with us running at human speed for our front door we were fast soaking wet. Victoria's red curls framed her head and were still bouncy even wet where as I felt like a soaked rat with my hair clinging to my forehead and neck.

"You should shower" Vicky told me worriedly when we made our way into the apartment.

"Only if you join me" I sassed at her and stripped off my clothes dropping them haphazardly all over the apartment floor on my way to the bathroom. I left my stilettos on as long as I could and when I reached the bathroom door they're the only thing I was wearing. I turned around and look at Victoria.

"We'll when you put it so nicely..." she smiled wickedly and pulled her shirt over her head exposing her lush braless breasts. Victoria pushed my back to the door frame and gave me a sweet kiss before leaning back.

"Are you alright, they didn't do anything did they?" She asked furrowing her brow. I shook my head resolutely and smiled up at her "no. I just freaked out a bit, I mean I know they couldn't smell you on me but I am a human and my body reacts even if I don't want it to so… But I sent you the message as soon as I could and we both got out all right." My hands skimmed her pale stomach and reached for the button of her jeans. Her one hand reached the nape of my neck while the other cupped my breast gently. "Yeah, you're right, I was just so worried when I realized I hadn't noticed your message right away. I was hunting in New Jersey."

"Hey, it's alright." I smiled as her jeans fell to the floor and my hands started to pull off her thongs. "So, find anything good to drink?" She chuckled and silenced me with a smoldering kiss. I willingly gave entry to my mouth and without further warning her tongue was pillaging my mouth as her hands gently felt me up. I kicked off my shoes and Victoria unlaced her boots at vampire speed. Finally we crashed into the shower, my back against the wall, our mouths glues to each other and hands roaming everywhere.

I turned on the water and squealed when the cold liquid hit us. "You're such a baby B! Some cold water and you scream. Are you sure my hands aren't too cold?" Victoria teased me as her fingers reached my pubic bone. She slowly stroked me there and skillfully teased my nipples with her other hand. Grapping a hold of her ass I reached down and pushed my fingers inside her at the same time as I gently bit her left nipple. A delicious gasp left her lips and I fucked her agonizingly slowly with my fingers.

"You sure you wanna tease me now?" I sucked her right nipple in my mouth while the hand previously holding her tight globe reached in between her thighs and teased her back entrance. Judging by liquid pooling at her entrance I was sure she wasn't going to last much longer. Her unnecessary breath had become uneven and the sobs, gasps and screams were more than frequent. I took the small bullet vibrator off the shelf and teased her ass with it.

"Ohhh! Please Izzy! I need it so bad!" She begged as I slowly pushed the metal in her tight hole. I left it there still turned off and returned my full attention to her dripping pussy and wanton breasts. Kneeling in front of her I switched our places with her back up against the wall. I gave her clit a slow lick and pushed two fingers back into her soaked pussy. Victoria pushed her hips closer to me in a sign of want. Her finger nails were digging into to the wall tiles behind her as she tried to remain in some sort of control of herself. I repositioned her leg on my shoulder to give me better access to her pussy and ass. Just as she was about to cum I removed my fingers from her cunt and leaned back a bit.

"You bitch" She panted at me. I just smiled and pushed my head back between her thighs. I turned on the vibrator in her ass and started to lick her dripping cunt and playing with her clit with my fingers. I licked around her swollen labia and flicked her lips with my tongue. Finally I sucked Victoria's clit in between my lips and gently bit down whilst applying suction on it. I turned up the vibrator in her ass a notch and Victoria squealed orgasming and thrusting her hips down, driving her pussy tighter to my face

As Victoria came down from her orgasm induced high I turned off the vibrator and pulled it out. She slid down the wall and pulled me closer.

"You know you're amazing, right?" She smiled and kissed me tenderly.

"Yeah, you might have mentioned that before." I pecked her quickly and stood up. "I got to wash my hair. We're going to have to skip town aren't we?"

"Yeah, the train and getting a cab bought us some time, and thankfully it's been raining on and off for the past few days so they can't track us here by our smell but I wouldn't risk it staying here any longer than we have to."

"You're right, we should leave come tomorrow. Weather forecast says it's going to be sunny." I darkly chuckled at the thought of getting any real sun here, more like it's going to be cloudy in a deceptive way so that we don't realize the sun's not showing itself.

"We'll grab the necessities and such and haul ass. Where do you want to go next?" Vicky stepped in and hugged me from behind, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Let's just get a car and see where we end up." I smile lightly and peck Vicky one last time before extracting myself and going to bed for the night.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **So the hour markings are to clear up the timeline a bit. 12 hours means its 12 hours since the end of the previous chapter and so on.

I suppose apologies are in order as I have never been to usa and have absolutely no idea of the places in there or the actual size of the cities or anything, I've been using Google maps to get some kind of idea of the layout.

One final general thing, sorry I changed the tense to present.

**TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!**

So I was asked about Victoria and all, well, I don't wanna give spoilers so you just have to wait. I do promise that answers will be given in the future chapters.

**BPOV**

**12 hours**

"Are you sure that's everything you want to take with you?" Victoria keeps pestering me to no end, while I check my small duffel bag for the last time.

"You're the one that keeps insisting on travelling light! Besides, once we settle down for a while I can get a job again and buy whatever I happen to feel like I am in need of." _Like a new vibrator._ I can't help but to smirk at my own thoughts. "Now are you ready or do you wish to pack some more, like another cheap blow drier? I still don't understand why you bought three."

"Haha, sorry I suppose you are right. The past six months here have just been so... easy! I've gotten used to this semi domestic life." Vicky coyly admits and grabs her suitcase and a massive handbag. With one last look around the two rooms, kitchenette and bathroom apartment we head out into to the so called sunny air. As I predicted earlier it was cloudy and we could search for a car in peace without Victoria sparkling like the pride parade in the sun. Wandering to the less active streets we keep a look out for any car that would suit our needs.

Vicky takes her phone out and starts putting in the licence plate numbers and I look up at her quizzically. "It's this app I got from the police database, I can check if a car is stolen or not by the licence plate." She doesn't look up from her work. We walk down four blocks before Victoria stops and points at a few years old pathfinder. "BINGO!" She whisper shouts victoriously. I groan at the vehicle. "Couldn't find anything more horrible to drive? I mean the gearbox in that thing already..."

"Hey, you find an already stolen car that we can take if this one doesn't please ya! 'Sides you should be used to driving a piece of shit by now, if a recall you had this truck back in high school.." She grins at me.

"Sorry. This is great." I whisper and head for the car. _Let's hope it's at least got manual gear shift! _Victoria gets to work and in no time she's on the driver's seat and I get shotgun. Vicky quickly hotwires the car and off we go. After a few detours, solely taken to confuse anyone who might have spotted us and in case of traffic cameras in the city, we head east.

"You know, we could go to Disneyland!" I suggest and give Victoria a pleading smile.

"Bella.." she mutters warningly.

"No, not there, I mean Paris! The weathers supposed to already be colder and less sunny."

"No."

"But please.."

"No! We can't go there, ok? For starters you don't have a passport, neither do I and we can't get new ones easily enough that it would be worth it."

"Not my fault you killed the guy who made the last ones" I grumble at her and childishly cross my hands on my chest. Victoria only smiles, "you know, your boobs look awesome like that."

"I'm supposed to show my disappointment and maybe even anger and you turn the conversation to my girls, thanks Vicky. Shows how much you respect me and my thoughts" I look out the window to avoid Victoria's searching eyes, I don't want her to know just yet that I'm just playing with her.

"Uhhuh, whatever you say sweetie" she snorts and turns on the radio. 80's hair metal fills the car and we both hum in satisfaction, nothing like a little Axl Rose to lift up our moods.

We sing along to various rock songs and laugh at each other for some twenty minutes down the road. I can't take the suspense anymore. "Do you think they are following us?" I have to finally ask darkening the mood.

"I hope so. It's either that or they've gone to the Volturi." Victoria grimaces.

"I think they are at least trying to follow, see if you're going to change me, otherwise they would've taken on you and killed me" I play with my hands on my lap and look at the dashboard.

"Hey, none of that now! I could've gotten us both out of there had they tried anything really" She scolds me.

"Yeah.."

**25 hours**

"How long was I out?" I ask stretching my arms and back listening for the tell tale pops.

"Round about four hours. We're in Salt Lake City. You hungry? We could go to a diner or something.." Victoria glances at me and then turns her attention back to the traffic.

"Yeah, I could grab a bite. Anywhere's fine."

Victoria drives on for a couple blocks and then pulls up in front of a place called La Reyna. I ignore the shabby exterior and march up to order food.

**48 hours **

"Could we like stop already! The last god knows how many hours we've only stopped for gas, toilet and food. I really need to stretch my legs and a night in a bed wouldn't do any harm either." I complain as we reach Madison, Wisconsin.

"Could you hold out till Milwaukee or Chicago?"

"How long would it take to get to those?" I glare at Vicky.

"Milwaukee, about 1½ hours. Chicago, I'd say three hours. We could stop for a longer while in Chicago, maybe even stay there, more game for me." Victoria grabs hold of my hand squeezed reassuringly.

"Wake me up when you find a place to stay in Chicago." I roll up on the seat and like a lamp I'm out.

**52 hours**

I drudge up the steps to a gaudy motel room; the late 80's early 90's furniture and wallpaper make the room look like we'd stepped into the set of a cheese movie. An old TV in one corner, a double bed against the north wall, minibar instead of an end table and a door to the tiny excuse of a bathroom.

"Welcome to your chambers milady" Victoria chuckles at my valuating gaze.

"Fuck you too. So we going to stay here for our time in the city or are we going to rent a place later on?" I ask and plop down on the creaking bed.

"We'll start looking for work tomorrow, I'll get us new I.D. There has to be a place where the high school kids here get theirs." Victoria sits down next to me. She graces me with her smile and for a while it feels like I'm safe. I know we only bought time to evaluate our options before the two catch up with us but for the moment I am content.

**12 hours CPOV**

"I can't believe we lost them!" Peter yells and bangs his head against the brick wall.

"More like I can't believe you didn't anticipate the trick they pulled in the subway." I snicker at my mate. He glares at me and continues his head banging. "Is your gift on the fritz?" I smirk as he glares at me again. Luckily he also stops hitting his head on the wall.

"We have to find them! The human's important!" He snaps at me.

"Yes, I know. Now have you thought that just perhaps your gift would tell you where they are, when it's time to find them?" I wrap my arms around him from behind and lean my head against his shoulder blades.

"Well, twelve hours ago I knew where the human was!" He lowers his hands on top of mine and supports his head against the wall. A small smile comes up to my lips and I kiss his back.

"Come on we spent most of the night and morning looking for them. The sun's covered again so we can continue to look if you want to."

"Thanks darlin'. It's just, they could be anywhere by now, this is a big city you know."

**15 hours**

"Char! I found their tracks!" Peter shouts to his phone.

"Keep that up and you have deaf fucking mate!" I growl at him "Now where the fuck are you then?"

"Five blocks east from the subway station we lost them. I think they live here."

**16 hours**

"Fucking unbelievable! They disappear again!" Peter kicks the car tire and cusses to himself.

"We could check traffic cameras, you know hack into to the polices database and all..." I suggest lamely.

"And if they left the city? What then huh? Go through every fucking city's traffic cameras! And hey why not the fucking ATM cameras!" He yells and starts walking back to the place where he first caught their scent.

"That better be the last you're yelling at me because of your own inadequacy mister." I cross my arms across my chest and wait for him to turn around. _'Coz I ain't fucking going nowhere till he apologizes. _

"My..! For fucks sake, if we're going to play the blaming game, how about why the fuck didn't you do anything to prevent them from running, since you are so fucking perfect!" He yells as he turns around. I cock an eyebrow at him and wait.

"Look I'm sorry I yelled at you. You know how I get. It's just, by now we're supposed to be on our way to fucking Salt Lake City!" He finally apologizes, turns back to face me and looks bashfully down and opens his arms for me. I step into them and return the hug. "So Salt Lake City, huh?" I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Yeah, Salt La.. FUCK! How can I be this fucking stupid? Come on let's go! We're at least a few hours behind them!" He starts dragging me to our car. "Honey, what's going on now?" I ask and catch up to him.

"They're on their way to Salt Lake City! We were just supposed to see who they are and then follow 'em there, we were never supposed to go there together!" He laughs and everything is once again alright in the world for me. _God I love my man child._

**30 hours**

We're sitting outside a taco joint and planning our next move. "They're not here anymore."

_Well duh Peter, stating the obvious._

"We continue east, eventually we catch up with them."

_Least you've got plan __this __time._

"And I'd appreciate if you were to stop that" He smiles at me and puts car back on drive.

"Stop what honey?" I ask feigning innocence, keeping my tone sugary.

"Aww, now don't go all mushy on me. I know your giving your lovely commentary in your head, you're making faces dear." He smirks and off we drive. Apparently SLC is only a snack stop on our way to our final destination.

**52 hours**

"Why are we staying in Madison? Couldn't we at the very least go to Chicago? This is depressingly small." The hotel we're staying at is so grunge, I don't think even Curt Cobain could stand it. I'm just waiting to spot the roaches and rats in the room.

"We don't want to scare them off yet. We'll give 'em a few days to set up. Let 'em stress out about us and then we'll make ourselves known." He walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower. "Motherfucker!"

"What's wrong Peter?" I ask in an overly sweet voice. I fucking hate this place, anything to get to a nicer hotel.

"The fucking water! It's like pouring fucking coffee! Goddammit!" He walks back out. "We're finding a new place to stay at. I want a fucking shower and I want a fucking proper bed to love my wife on and that's final."

"Okay dear." I state calmly and head for the door, on the inside I'm doing a fucking rain dance out of joy.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

So now we know the identity of the pair, honestly such a cliche but cant help it. ;D

I was so surprised that so many people favourited this and I want to thank those who did, it means so much to me and keeps me motivated to write this as quickly as possible. Also reviews were/are much appriciated. I really do wanna know your opinions and thoughts regarding the story, which brings me to my next "issue":

I want to know if you'd like to have the back ground story in one or two pieces. Now the catch is that if its in one piece it will come later, like much later but if its in two pieces then one part would come quite soon where as the other one would come much later. Thing is that the final info regarding would be revealed in the same chapter as it would be had i told it only in one piece.

so opinions on that? I want to know what you think, I wont promise to do as you ppl wish but I havent been able to decide myself yet so I thought I'd give you the chance to give your vote.

There's a poll for it in my profile so pls vote.


	4. Chapter 3

**Don't own anything.**

**So in this chapter you get a tiny TINY hint about Vicky and how come she's with Bella. Prolly not even as much as you'd think.**

**BPOV**

"So how are going to get rid of the 'discriminating evidence' again?" I ask as Victoria drives around a corner in a small town near by our new designated base of operations.

"I haven't decided yet. Something flashy. I would want my death to be flashy. I mean what's the point of dying if you don't have to? But if you have to, I'd rather go by doing something flashy, something original. Memorable." She day dreams.

"So in reality the options you have come up with are along the lines of ditching the car and burning it." It's too early in the morning for me to be showing any form of positive emotion, but regretfully Victoria doesn't register my pessimistic attitude.

"But those are so boring! I want fireworks! Explosions! I want it to be like a scene from an action movie!" It's like she's planning her wedding or naming her first born. She's starting to remind me of Alice.

"How about you arrange for Al Capone or who ever to come see about the car and blow it up in their faces?" I suggest absent mindedly and watch the buildings crawl by.

"B, Al Capone's been dead for several decades. And I don't think anyone would be interested in buying this piece of shit. Hell, not even that cumsucker Black." She glances at me to see my lack of reaction. "Besides, that isn't the kind of thing I had in mind. I'm thinking aliens!"

"Vicky, we're God knows how far from Roswell. Can't we just do the regular 'steal a body, fake a fiery accident and run'? It'd be so much easier. And we'd have so much more time to do other.. activities." My piss poor attempt at seducing her fails miserably as she snorts at me.

"More like we have more time to stress out and panic. Okay, I admit that we still have a lot to do, we have to get set up before we are found by the two we saw the other night." She pats my shoulder and finally drives out of the town.

"How long do you think before they find us?"

"I'd give it a few weeks, I mean we left no clues behind about where we were heading and they have to go through manually the whole country. They have no idea where to start and it takes a few days to go through the population in the bigger cities." She comforts me and looks out every couple of seconds to see where along the road should we ditch the car.

We slowly drive back to our hotel room after we find a suitable stop by the road side. Vicky leaves to go get us new I.D.s while I stay back and star reading the paper for open jobs. The less notable the better. One entry looking for a qualified secretary, four for salesperson, two for bouncers and a spot to work at a suicide hotline. _Lovely. _

I circle the hotline for Vicky, so she can call it once she comes back. I decide to take a shower before calling any of the numbers and wait for Vicky to see who I have the pleasure of playing this time around.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

With a new I.D. in hand Vicky smiles and grabs the phone to call the hotline about the opening. Glance at mine and head out the door to walk around and see if any of the less publicly notable places have openings. Bars, student cafes, clubs and the kind are the best options, as they don't check the employee I.D. twice and the dim lights made it hard for people to recognize one from another.

After a few tries I find myself an employee of a small café bar. I trek back to the hotel and plop down on the bed next to Vicky.

"You found a job." She states and lifts her head from the bed. She rests her head on her arms and presses her stomach tighter against the bed.

"Yeah, I'm now officially a barista" I grunt and lay down on my back. I cover my eyes with my elbow. "It's probably the most unstylish establishment in the city. There are so many flashy colors everywhere there that I feel like I'm going blind when I step in the building."

"Haha. Nice. I got the job at the suicide hotline." Vicky turns her head to face me and smiles. "The whole 'I feel bad. I hate life. No one loves me, yada yada yada' crap that people call in to tell. Those sick freaks aren't even really suicidal, they just want the attention they get by talking to total strangers about their so called intimate thoughts."

"Try to play nice, some of those kids really do feel like they want to die. You are supposed to help them feel better, not give them ideas how to kill themselves, okay."

Vicky pouts and hides her face back in the covers.

"Have you checked out any apartments yet?" I swat Victoria's ass and sit up again crossing my legs on my lap.

"Yeah, I actually already picked one and spoke to the person renting it out. We can move in the day after tomorrow."

"Oh, well that's great, now we just have to get a body. I think we might find some Jane Doe at the morgue, I really don't want to go digging." I shudder at the mere thought of digging up a random grave in the middle of the night.

"Hmp. Like you would be the one doing the digging."

"We both know you'd drag me there with you no matter how much of a hindrance it were." I deadpan and glare at her. She'd done it once, who's to say she won't do it again. She shrugs and turns on her back.

"I have to hunt tonight anyway, we can just use the Happy Meal for the body to crash with the car."

"Thanks for ruining McDonald's for me, asshole. Now every time I eat there I think about random body parts being handed out in those Happy Meal boxes." In a mature fashion I stick out my tongue at her to make my thoughts known both verbally and nonverbally.

"You mean like cut off fingers, toes and intestines. Some still warm and all of them slick with the blood they've spilt in the box. Of course the ones at the bottom would be soaked with it, so soaked that they'd actually appear juicy, and the ones at the top would only have splatter and they would be dry and grey because of the lack of blood." She smirks at me showing her pearly whites.

"Please stop! That is just so gross!"

"Hahah, you are too easy. 'Sides you should get used to these things, you will become a vampire one day." Victoria laughs and finally pushes off the bed. "I'll head out now, see if I can find a hooker or something. When I come back we'll do the drop, ok?"

"Yeah. This the point I tell you to have fun?"

"Sure. See you later."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I wake up to the door closing and glance at the retro alarm clock on top of the minibar. 3:13AM. I've slept for a little over four hours and I don't have to be at the café before noon. I decide I can live with the amount of sleep I will have by then.

"You're awake." Vicky states and throws a cardigan at me. "Put that on, it's chilly." She grabs what I call her pyro gear, the things she need to set up a fiery crash by any roadside. I reality it's just gasoline, a baseball bat, matches and such.

I hop down the bed, pull on the cardigan and head out the door with Victoria a few steps behind me. We head down to the pathfinder and I spare a glance at the back seat.

"Still fresh?" I can't help but to ask.

"You think I'd drive a car with the stink of a rotting corpse in it, yeah right. That sweet little thing was hanging with the worst of them and won't be missed. Everyone will just assume she stole the car and go on with their lives."

"Hope you're right. We shouldn't risk a further investigation into this. I know we can't logically be linked into this but still."

Vicky puts the car in gear and drives off the dark parking lot. We head back to the empty stretch of road we scooped out earlier. The uneven pavement causes the body to bounce up and down on the backseat finally settling down on the car floor. I keep looking out the window in to the darkness to avoid seeing even a glimpse of the dead woman in the back.

"B, it's not THAT bad. You can look at her, it's not like she'll mind." Victoria states to annoy me. Her knowing smirk betrays her and she keeps her eyes for once on the road. I lift my feet up on the dashboard in defiance and cross my arms across my chest.

"You suck." I mutter and keep looking out the window.

"And still you love me."

"You forced me to love you, don't even think I've forgotten, let alone forgiven that one yet."

"That doesn't worry me. The change will make you see everything differently."

"For both of our sakes I truly hope so."

"I know so."

I smile at that one. Victoria has always been such a badass, never showing her true feelings because she wanted to but only because she gained something by doing so, but little things, which others would just ignore let me know she loves me. Her fake confidence in something that would give us both such relief tells me more than a thousand of those post coital bullshit conversations and confessions ever could.

I finally look at her. "I do love you, that's what matters."

"I know. I love you too." She spares me a glance and a smile before she pulls over by the roadside. "This is your stop, I'll crash the car to a tree, do some work on it, you can help me with the bat if you have any.. special wishes regarding the damage and we'll set this bitch on fire after I do some damage on the body."

And like magic that's exactly how it goes. I wait next to the car with the bat while Victoria breaks the windshield glass and pushes some shards in to the dead woman's face before she pours out gasoline all over the scene and lights it up. She rushes us both a bit further back from the car and we watch and wait.

I yelp in surprise when the car literally flies 50 meters straight up in the air with a fiery explosion. "What the fuck!"

"See, you have the wrong outlook at these duties Bella! I told you I wanted something cool, and that my friend, was four sticks of dynamite." The bitch smiles like the fucking Cheshire cat and bows low. _Keeping a low profile my ass. _I don't know why she even bothers to ask me when in any case she does what the hell she wants.


	5. Chapter 4

**LeahPOV**

The smell of vampires penetrates my nose as I trek through the forest. My instincts are screaming at me to phase but I remain in my human. I know this is my one chance at freedom and I cannot risk it. I have to reach the vampires before he finds me and the only chance at that is if I stay human. As a human my smell will be weaker and less of that of a wolf. The Canadian forest thickens around me before I reach what I believe to be my goal. A clearing with a massive white house, covered with glass windows. It reminds me of an aquarium.

I sprint through the back yard and run for the only door in sight. The house sounds empty and I can only hope that either they are still and listening at my racing heart or they are only in school or at work. I try to open the door but it won't budge. It feels like all hope is lost. The tears start running down my face and I know this is the end, the end of me, the end of everything. I will cease to exist. I don't have the resources to stay on the run and eventually Jacob will find be and destroy me.

"It's not that horrible you know." A bell like voice sounds through the yard. I whip my head around and clear the tears from my eyes to see clearly.

The world around me stops, the sounds fade away and everything but her blurs out of focus. Her small frame, short spiky hair and wry smile give her an impish look. For one millisecond I feel the happiest I've ever been but then she frowns. Things return to normal around us but she remains the center of my attention. I've imprinted on this tiny slip of a girl.

"I found it very odd that suddenly all of our futures just disappeared, as if we were dead! But when I suggested we leave the futures came back for a while. I played with so many scenarios to keep us alive and then it turns out that the reason I couldn't see anything is because of a single shifter!" She starts brightly but ends with an annoyed tone in her rant.

"I'm sorry" I apologize automatically in my confused state.

"It's not your fault silly. Besides you are my mate, you should join us, I just don't know how this will all work out with you being a mutt, wolf…ehm, shifter?" She stumbles with her speech and I swear if she could she'd be blushing right now. She walks to me and grabs my hand in her cold one.

"We should get going or our futures will disappear permanently, I'll explain everything on the road." She opens the door with a key and drags me through the house to the huge garage. She leads me to the only car in there, opens the passenger door to the sleek black Bentley and virtually shoves me in. In a flash she's seated at the driver seat and starting the car. The automatic doors open and we speed out.

The pixie keeps her eyes on the rearview mirror until we reach the end of their long drive way and start heading south. "Mind telling me what the fuck you mean our futures disappear, how could you possibly know that?" I ask as we reach the road out of the town.

"I can see the future of course. And my brother, he can read people's minds. Then there's my husband, he can feel and affect people's emotions. He's kind of a problem right now. I mean you are my mate so I hate to break it off with him and I don't think he'll take it well. We both thought we were mates and then you come along and it complicates things." She chatters away in a chirp voice.

I'm stunned; my imprint can see the future. "So when you said that the futures disappeared, you meant that you can't see certain things because of werewolves?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't come across a werewolf but I can't see you shifters." She smiles and speeds up a bit more.

"Oh, I almost forgot! I'm Alice." The pixie, Alice, giggles and glances at me.

"Leah." I glance at the rearview mirror. "I think I know why our futures would have disappeared had we stayed."

"You do?"

"Yeah, it's because of Jacob. I'm sure he was after me by then." Hot tears gather in my eyes, it's finally over. I don't have to go through that shit anymore.

"Why was he after you?" Alice asks curiously.

"I- He.. It's complicated. He isn't himself anymore, hasn't been for a while. He changed so much when he started phasing. He got so mad at Bella, he blames her for everything. And then he broke off from the pack and I foolishly followed him." I sob out. "I just wanted to get away from Sam, you know. For awhile it was all dandy, he was nice, we wandered around the continent, had fun." More and more tears pour out of my eyes. Alice hands me a tissue and I blow my nose.

"What happened?" She quietly asks.

"He started to get violent. He would hit me and I'd hit him back of course, I mean I didn't want to take his shit, but it just got worse and worse! And then one night he- he raped me!" Alice hits the break and we skid to a full stop.

"HE WHAT! I'm going to kill that fucker!" She yells and literally rips off her seat belt. I grab her before she can open the car door and run into the traffic and expose herself as a vampire.

"Calm the fuck down, he's living his own hell, for him it can't get much worse!" The cars behind us are honking their horns and the drivers are cussing us.

"His imprint pretty much rejected him alright! It's like the worst thing that can happen to a wolf." And in a twisted way I am so happy that Jacob is miserable as he has been the reason for my misery for so long.

"Who's his imprint, I'm going to make sure she'll never accept him!" Alice growls and starts the car again.

I snort at that. "Your brother Edward, he's Jacobs imprint."

Alice almost swerves off the road at that one. "Excuse me? My more than homophobic brother is actually mated to another man! This is priceless! That prick cost me a sister, they deserve each other. Edward can never come to terms with being gay, he'll be miserable without his mate and Jacob will be miserable without him. We're so lucky Edward's in Rio." She giggles evilly.

"Lucky as in he can't read our thoughts that we know."

"Exactly. I mean I don't want to kill him, I love Edward he is my brother but he should pay for all the pain he's caused." She smiles at herself.

"Fuck that. Jacob will die for what he's done, not only to me but to Bella also." I growl at the thought of letting Jacob walk free.

"No you can't kill him! Edward would kill you, do you understand!" She screams at me. "And what do you mean by also Bella?"

"Jacob's the reason Bella is on the run from Victoria. Jacob told everyone that Bella was becoming a vampire so Sam denied protection and Bella had to run. Afterwards Sam had to think everything through again when Seth imprinted on a vampire, but Jacob's still after Bella. He blames her for Edward running from him. I really haven't been in contact with anyone but Seth, and Sam's ordered him to shut up about their business. For all I know Bella could be on the rez right now."

Alice's eyes glaze over and I start to freak out as she doesn't control the car anymore. I grab the wheel and try to keep us on the road.

As Alice's eyes return to normal she takes over the wheel again with a frown on her face. "Leah, do you know anything of Bella's whereabouts?"

"We caught a glance at her in Kansas City eight months ago but luckily she got away. Seven months ago we saw Victoria in Waterloo but no sign of Bella. Unfortunately Victoria also disappeared before we got to her."

Alice nods her head. "In my vision Bella was with Victoria in a coffee shop. Lots of people. It was dark outside. I hope Bella gets out alright, all I know right now is that she isn't on the rez." She whimpers.

"Hey, it's alright. Bella's a smart girl, she's evaded us for more than two years, and we've had a few close calls. She'll get out alright and vanish again."

"I hope you're right but we should still try to find her or take Victoria out of the play. I wish I had known she'd go after Bella, I'd never have left her like I did." She dry sobs and reaches for her sunglasses.

"I bet your family would have no problems finding both of them."

"Jasper could find them so easily; he's got so many contacts and such amazing skills when it comes to things like this. We just have to hope he's reasonable when he finds out I'm not his mate."

"Can't you just call him and ask for him to start looking but leave out the I'm-mated-to-a-wolf part?" I ask semiseriously.

"No! He's my husband! I shouldn't lie to him! He deserves the truth!"

"But you're my mate! And I really want to help Bella! Hell I don't even know what name she goes by these days, how am I supposed to do anything for her if I can't even find her. Besides it's your family's fault she on the run!" I lay on thick to get her to do as I want even though I know I'm fighting a losing battle.

Alice gives me the finger and pick up her phone. After a fraction of a second it starts ringing and she answers it. A male voice in the other end sounds worried. "Are you on your way here? Is everything alright?"

"Yes Carlisle, I'm fine and I'm on my way to the hotel. I- There someone coming with me, she'll need food.. And a shower when we get there." Alice tells the man on the other end.

"Have your visions come back?"

"Some have, but now I know why they disappeared. It's alright Carlisle, I'll explain when we get there."

* * *

><p>The door to the hotel room opens and Dr. Cullen steps aside to let us in. Confusion at seeing me with Alice is clear in his expression. Alice dances her way into the room and takes a seat on the beige couch. Other people start filing into the room, I recognize some by the descriptions Jacob has given me; a model like blond who reminds me of Heidi Klum, a huge man built of only muscle I recognize as Emmett, a gorgeous woman with a caramel hair and finally who I believe to be Alice's husband Jasper.<p>

Jealousy flares in me at the mere sight of him, he's been so long with Alice. I know I can't logically blame him for anything but it won't stop me from automatically hating him. For god's sake! I know I should more like be thankful for him, after all he's been keeping my Alice happy for the decades I didn't even exist. Jasper glances at me curiously and takes a seat next to Alice. He puts his and around her shoulders and all I can do is watch helplessly until Alice breaks it off with him. Most horrid form of emotional torture if you ask me.

Alice happily introduces everyone to me and then drags Jasper to the bedroom on the right side of the living room to give them the illusion of privacy. I try to block out what is being said in the other room as I know most of what is being said already. A sudden wave of anger comes over me and Rosalie jumps und and lunges for me. "You fucking home wrecking whore! This is all your fault!" She yells and tries to scratch out my eyes. Emmett restrains her and drags the screaming and kicking woman away from me.

Everyone else stares at me full of disbelief and worry; it's obvious they haven't been as gracious as I in giving the two privacy. The awkward silence is broken when Jasper storms out of the room, grabs a set of keys from the coffee table and marches out of the suite. A broken looking Alice joins us in the living room and comes to me. I wrap my arms around her and try to comfort her.

"I can't believe you could do that to him!" Rosalie spits at Alice and runs after Jasper, Emmett hot on her heels. They slam the door closed after them. The burning hate starts to fade.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? And this was so not the whole giving Bellas story in two parts thing, I'll do that either in bellapov or in vickypov.<p>

NOW IMPORTANT: I might not update for a while as I have my finals coming up and they start next week and the last ones are around the 25th. I might be able to squeeze in an update or two but thats it. sry.

plus: sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, I took part in a national english writing competition and was totally psyched about it, so I couldn't really focus on writing this. I wrote an essay on the "changing family units" and if it's the best for kids to grow up with their biological parents.


	6. Chapter 5

**So hello again. I've been so busy with my finals you wouldnt believe but I actually have managed to write something. So I give you a new chapter.**

**I added links to some pics of what I think of the characters to looks like, so check it out. Also a proof of my amazing photoshop skillz. Lol, I suck.**

**PPOV**

Now even I have to admit that some things you just can't predict. Alice being mated to a wolf shifter is definitely one of those things. I mean who'd thought that the all too girly sparkly bitchpire preferred cha cha over joystick. Now I don't judge that shit but hell, she was married to my brother for well over half a century, in that time you ought to realize, even without finding your soul mate, that you bat for the other team. But no, not even my oh-so-useful gift gave me that tad bit of information.

So here we are now, me and Char, sitting on a park bench in fucking Madison of all places, waiting for my brother to show up. He'd called some hours ago and raged on and on about Alice and some bitch, quite literary apparently, and how I should've known. Fuck that I say, it's not like I know everything, I mean sure I know what happens in the episode of Fråga Olle in three weeks and that shit isn't even shown in the fucking country but the point is sometimes I just don't know important shit like that.

It's not my fault that my so called gift is a total mindfuck, it's like fucking experiencing déjà vu, one minute you're licking the window and next you feel like this has happened before, it's like that, random thought that enters my mind and afterwards it feels like I've always known. Not that I'm into licking windows or anything.

Like right now, I'm just looking at the gate and BAM I know that in three, two, one and we have Jasper!

Char stands up and opens her arms to hug my brother. I stand behind waiting to see whether he's calmed down or not, see I don't like it when he's mad at me. And I sound like a fucking five year old, just great. Jasper grabs Charlotte in a hug and twirls around with her 5" frame in his arms. He has a sad smile on his lips but it's obvious he tries for Char's sake.

He lets her go and I step forth and grab him in a hug, a manly hug if I may so say. I pat his back and pull back. "I'm sorry." I whisper and look down. In a way I'm ashamed I've let him down. He pats my shoulder and whispers back "It's alright, I was being unreasonable. I just always thought she was my mate and now all of a sudden she's into muff diving. I mean talk about FML revelations." And BAM, there it is. "Look at the bright side asshole; you're going to meet your mate pretty soon."

He looks up at me from beneath his brows. "Got anything more to say on the topic, shithead? Or has the magic eight ball in your head gone silent for once?"

I shake my head and the truth is that's all I've got. "Can ya tell me at least what we're doing in Madison of all places?" He asks and cocks his brow.

"We're after a-" Char starts but I shush her effectively and butt in. "Ya know my gift, it's not like even I know the whole story." I turn 180° and head back to my baby, my treasure, the King, and I don't mean Elvis. My one and only, my 1970 454 Chevelle SS convertible. The orange with black racing stripes beast, my one true love, right after Char. The sway in my step is notable as a fish up my packet of Marlboro's, light up one and bring it to my lips. I don't get the nicotine rush or anything but the way smoking makes me look makes me feel great. Like a real man. Hell they even offered me a spot as the Marlboro man once, would've been one of the only not to die of lung cancer.

Char and Jasper snicker at me as I lean on my car's hood and smoke my cigarette. I glare at them and take my time. I finally drop the stub on the ground and go around the car to the driver's seat. Char lets Jasper slide in to the back seat before claiming shotgun herself.

"So you obviously don't wanna tell me why we're here. How long we staying?" Jasper leans over the front seats to look at me and Char.

"Just a few more days, we're meeting some.. friends in Chicago next week."

Jasper nods and returns to the back seat.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pull down the top of _my precious_ and hop in on the driver's seat. For a vampire like me it's nice outside right now, no sun, no rain. I can take the full advantage of my beast. Jasper chuckles at me. "You just had to pull over in the middle of the fucking highway so you could take down the top to 'enjoy the breeze', huh?"

"Gotta enjoy the little things in life." I flip him the finger and speed off again. In no time we hit Chicago and I start driving around aimlessly, trying to cover as much of the city as possible.

"Peter, honey.." Char croons.

"Yes?"

"TRY TO FUCKING DECIDE ALREADY!" She yells in to my ear. I wince and rub my ear. I swear, I'll be the first vampire to go deaf. Jasper outright laughs at me and he reminds me of the Simpsons character Nelson Muntz.

"Babe, you know how my gift works." I flash of red hair catches my attention. Damn, not her.

"So who exactly are we looking for?" Jasper asks.

"A red head, 'round 5'6", curls, kinda feline facial features and a brunette, 5'4", human." Charlotte lists off as I turn the car once again around a corner.

"YOU are looking for HUMANS? Peter! No criminal can be that urgent to get disposed off that you'd drive across the country to feed on them." Jasper starts his oh so subtle inquisition.

"A. Only the brunette's human. B. To my knowledge they aren't that much of criminals. C. I do whatever the fuck my gift tells me to do."

"And why would a human be with a vampire? I mean yeah I've seen it once but hello, Edward's such a fucking pussy that he won't feed off of humans so that negates the whole vampire argument when it comes to him."

"I thought he had this 'rebellious' phase back in the 1920's, 1930's."

"Uh huh, as in he killed the drags of the society. Yeah, 'cos that is so hardcore."

"Okay boys. We get it Eddie is a pussy, we're looking for a vamp with a pet and Peter is weak minded for listening to his gift, now can we please move on!" Char bellows.

"Can I add to the list?" I ask hopefully.

"What?"

"The mustache riding pixie." Just as Jaspers fist hits the back off my head I get a nice new tidbit.

"It's the third on the left by the way. I'll just park us over here and we can go see our new friends…. and I'm not fucking weak minded."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**BPOV**

The doorbell to our new apartment rings. I run out of the second bedroom and slide straight through the almost empty living room to the door. Whilst on the move I yell at Vicky "It's the pizza, I'll get it!" After a day serving coffee and sandwiches I'm starving. It should be against the law to make hungry people work in an environment that has a clear view of food.

I fish out a twenty from my jean pocket and fiddle with the door before finally managing to swing it open. I gape at the sight in front of me. Two unknown vampires and one familiar vampire. It takes me exactly 3.78 seconds to slam the door closed. I turn around and take five deliberate steps back in to the apartment and the door bursts open. In a whoosh Jasper's standing in the middle of the living room and looking around. He disappears from my sight and Victoria's room door is suddenly in pieces.

A blond woman appears right in front of me and smiles up at me. She's a few inches shorter than I am and has an amazing hourglass figure. "Hi sweetie, I'm Charlotte." She offers me her hand for a shake.

My eyes are bulging out of my head. "You have to stop Jasper! He's going to hurt her!" I scream and try to lunge past her. She catches me around the waist and holds me still. "Shh hun. Peter's at it." And right on cue a huge crash sounds from the bedroom and Victoria flashes out of there to my side. She takes a quick look at Charlotte and lowers her weight center so that she's in a better fighting position. "Let her go." She tells Charlotte.

"Yes let me go! I want to go with her!" I try to get past Charlotte but she holds on to me. Victoria snarls at her as I try to claw my way out of Charlottes hold. I kick and scream but the two of them ignore me and the noises from the other room. I have to get to Victoria! She'll keep me safe. Charlotte pushes me behind her back holding me in an iron grip with one hand. "If Jasper thinks you're a danger I tend to believe him. You aren't going anywhere near her." She says to Victoria.

Victoria glances at me and disappears out of the loose hanging front door. Charlotte looks out for a moment and then turns around to face me. "You're safe, she won't hurt you." She croons at me as she hugs me. What the hell. She's heard me and Vicky talk, hell she's seen us interact and now the bitch is telling me that Vicky is a threat. Fuck this.

As soon as she lets go of me I go to the bathroom. I shove the door close and sit down on the toilet seat lid. I have to figure out a way out. The rest of the Cullens mustn't find me. I flip the lock on in the door and start going through the things we have under the sink. Scissors, Band-Aid, tampons, the usual. Next I check my pockets, some forty dollars, a tissue and my cell phone. I take a quick inventory of the bathroom in general and turn on the water in the shower and the sink faucet. I open the window above the toilet seat and dig out the new blow-dryer.

"Is everything alright in there?" Charlotte asks through the door. I notice the apartment has gone otherwise silent. Jasper has stopped fighting with mystery vamp numero uno.

"Fuck you, I'm taking a shower!" I yell and she doesn't say anything to that. _Stay calm._ I place a towel in a heap on the shower floor so the sound of water hitting the floor isn't so loud and even. _Stay calm._ I wait for a bit over 10 minutes then remove the towel and put it in the sink. _Stay calm._ I plug in the hair dryer and turn it on maximum._ Stay calm._ I leave also that in the sink._ Stay calm._

As fast as I can I climb out the window and land in a mess of limbs. To my luck, me and Vicky got an apartment in the first floor so no broken bones. There are a few people on the street and I hurry in to blend in amongst them. With a glance to my building door I see that the trio has come after me. I stop by the first bus stop and wait for the first bus to arrive. I have one chance at escaping them and I won't waste it trying to run at lame human pace and have them tracking me. No sir. So public transportation it is and then I'll have some fun once the rush hour hits. Let's just hope Vicky has her cell.


	7. Chapter 6

**VPOV**

The streets fly by as I grace the roof tops at top speed. Somehow those fucking Cullens found us. I will exterminate them! They cannot take my price away from me. I know my Pet will figure out a way to run or contact me. If not I will just have to kill the warrior and the stalker pair to get her back. I will not lose the game just yet. The mind reader will suffer and my Pet will be there standing right in front of him, enjoying his pain.

I circle around back to the apartment when I'm sure no one is following me. I wait across the street behind a corner and after awhile I see my Pet, Bella, climb out the bathroom window. She quickly moves to the people on the street and heads for the bus stop. Good girl, the veggie fuckers won't risk exposure.

The warrior Cullen moves to Pet's side.

"You touch me I'll scream bloody murder. Got it, asshole?" Pet grinds out from between her teeth. I smirk at her.

"And that will only be a problem if there are any human witnesses." The warrior says back out loud. The people near him turn to look at him like the freak he is.

"Uh huh, well mister blind I suppose you have no problems right now with taking me, right?" Pet whispers back.

"Not really, you see, what Edward forgot to tell you, is that my upbringing wasn't quite the same as what my _adopted siblings_ had." The warrior snorts. "I was turned to kill; I spent some eighty years living for the kill, for the taste of human blood alone. I massacred hundreds upon hundreds of people, hell I turned just as many. What makes you think that I won't kill these, what forty – fifty, witnesses we have right now?" He whispers right into Pet's ear.

"But Carlisle.." My Pet is clearly confused.

"Hmph! Carlisle! His approval of me doesn't mean shit to me!" He laughs at her. "Now you come nicely with me and my family, or be responsible for the deaths of these _innocent _people."

My Pet visible loses hope of using people as a cover for her escape. Her shoulder slump and her whole posture loses its standoffishness. She slowly walks away from the audience and to _Charlotte _and the male. Stupid bitch, like those pussies would actually harm anyone! Why did I have to tell her that they are soulless monsters? I should've just stuck with the truth!

I finally flee the scene when the group reaches an old piece of junk, normally known as a _car_. With a quick detour to the apartment I run off to the seedier parts of the city.

**BPOV**

I climb in the backseat of the orange car after Charlotte. She smiles at me and I flip her the finger. Fucking bitch, like fuck I'll play nice. I can't believe that Jasper doesn't care about Carlisle's opinion anymore!

"Hey! None of that! We're your friends Cookie and friends don't eat friends so you've got nothing to worry about." The male who sits behind the wheel says. He starts the car and pulls off.

"Got a name?" I ask.

"Peter."

"Yeah? Well _Peter_, most _friends_ don't kidnap their _friends_ and scare off their girlfriends. So why don't you and your merry gang of cocksuckers fuck off." I say, smiling with fake innocence and spit in his general direction. The look of incredulity on his face is priceless as the lump of spit his face. Am I good or what.

Charlotte's cold hand wraps around my throat. "Listen bitch, we've been nice to ya and we saved ya from the red head, so try to fucking behave." She growls at me and lets go.

"I didn't ask for fucking saving, hell I don't need to be saved from Victoria. I don't know where you get your rocks off at this but you should just let me go."

"Bella. Shut up." Jasper says and glances over at me. "We killed the bitches mate, of course you needed saving from her."

"No you killed her lover. Her mate is very much alive."

"I beg to differ here!" Peter interrupts us and raises one hand from the steering wheel. "I know for a fact that _Victoria's_ mate is dead. So please enlighten us as to who they left alive Pumpkin."

"I didn't know vampires could be _that_ stupid. Tell me Peter, were your parents siblings or something, 'cause that would explain so much." Peter and Charlotte both growl at me.

"Okay, let's cool it down. Bella, I was the one to kill James, of course I know he's dead." Jasper pushes the car full of calm, happiness and security. I feel more and more disoriented.

"And I know I'm very much alive." I smile at him, man I feel high. My head lulls in a small circle and I have the dopiest smile on my face.

"And you just ain't the bitches mate, James was." Peter drawls out.

"But I am. Me and Victoria love each other." I giggle and reach out my hand. I comb through Jaspers blond locks. "So soft" I coo at him.

"Jazz, I think you're over doing it. Humans aren't supposed to be like this, are they?" Charlotte whispers rather loudly. The faux emotions wear off.

"Well fuck you too bitch, I can hear you just fine." I spit at her and pull my hand back. The emotional high comes back as soon as a close my mouth.

"I think I prefer her fondling my hair over her bitching at us the whole way." Jasper states and I pout at him. "But I like being bitchy." I let my lover lip quiver a bit for the effect. _I wonder how much damage hairspray and a lighter could do to a vampire._

"And we like it when you're being nice, so suck it up. Now how the fuck did you end up with Victoria?" Jasper turns to look at me once again. Feelings of security, familiarity, trust and love start welling up inside me. _Thanks a fuck lot Jasper._

I lean back in my seat and let my head roll back. "I should start at the beginning. Well as much as any of these stories have a beginning or an ending. I mean it all started when I was conceived and it won't end till I die, 'cause that's just my luck you know. I am like a fucking danger magnet, right? .."

"Isabella! Why are you with Victoria?"

"Fine!" I pout at no one. "After Edward ditched me in the forest I lost my self, okay. I was a frikking zombie to the outside world, hell even my mind was that of a zombie. I didn't crave brains or anything but I didn't do anything really. For months it was just repeating the motions of living, sleeps, eat, go to school, rinse and repeat, you know. Eventually I started hanging out at the rez with the pack. Jake was a lifesaver truly. Emphasis on was, ofcourse. I don't know what happened.."

_The whole pack was gathered in Sam and Emily's kitchen. It had been months since the Cullens left._

"_Sam, I don't see why we have to protect Bella anymore." Jacob spat out heatedly._

"_Of course we protect her!" Seth yelled out before Sam could get a word in._

"_Why should we? She wants to become a fucking bloodsucker. I say let Victoria have her." Jacob growled and I shrunk back in my chair._

"_Jacob you know that's not true! Edward left me! I have no reason to want eternity." I sob out. How could my best friend do this to me?_

"_Pfft! You're such liar! I've seen you with the red head! She's your fucking friend!" Jacob yelled out at me._

"_But I haven't! She wants to—" I sob cry in astonishment. How could Jake say this? He knows Victoria wants to avenge James._

"_Shut up! It's your fault my imprint cannot accept me! It's your fault I have to be miserable! It's all your fucking fault!" He yells at me and starts shaking in rage._

"..So the pack denied me protection, turns out I didn't really need it..."

_It had been days since Riley had given me food last time. I had gotten very little sleep recently; either Bree or Riley always woke me up as soon as I fell asleep. The only one to have been even remotely nice to me had been Victoria. She'd been bringing me food and water when ever Riley's back was turned. The shed they were keeping me in was dark and no light was leaking in from between the cracks of the wood._

_The darkness was only penetrated by a low whisper. "Try to get some sleep dear. Riley's off hunting with Bree." Victoria told me. A quiet thump told me she sat down somewhere close to me._

"_Thank you Victoria. I don't think I could survive this without you." I murmur before falling a sleep._

"…Then when the day finally came that Victoria could sneak me out she told me that she loves me." I smile at my captors. All three of them look at me like I'm insane. I close my eyes and bask in the emotions Jaspers still doping me with.

**CPOV**

"She's totally off her rocker! We've got to do something!" I whisper at the boys quickly. Bella doesn't notice a thing and her heart beat starts to even out.

"I think the whole kidnapping thing was set up by Victoria. It all sounds like brainwashing to me." Peter whispers and pulls over. We're stopped on the curb next to some warehouses.

"I agree, I mean it all matches up; no food, no water, no sleep. Also the whole making all seem like someone else is at fault of the situation. I got to give Victoria some credit; she made herself appear as the good guy in all that." Jasper whispers and glances at Bella once again. It's so obvious to anyone who's looking that she's his mate.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this." I smile at him.

"I hate that anyone could do this to her. She's still so young." Jasper whispers and closes his eyes. He's miserable that his mate has been through so much.

In a flash Peter is out of the car and pulling me out into his arms. He hugs me close and peppers small kisses all over my face and neck. I coo at him and try to comfort him by petting his hair.

"Babe, it's alright. We're all safe. Victoria won't approach us, not even she's that stupid." I whisper into his neck. Peter purrs lowly and pulls me into his chest tighter.

I see Jasper step out of the car and smile quickly at us. He then slips in the back door and gathers Bella in his arms, seeking comfort. I feel sorry for him, he's already been through so much and now his mate has been violated. I can't believe that God would punish one man so much.

**Sorry it's been awhile I've updated, I was supposed to update already last week but I ended up visiting my parents, I was supposed to stay only till Sunday but I just got home and here its already Tuesday night.**


	8. Chapter 7

**JPOV**

At times like this I am somewhat grateful to Maria; after all she's the one to thank for when it comes to my skills in physical combat. No matter the hell she put me through she gave me this life and now I know she gave me the means to secure my mate. I really don't blame Maria for the third circle of hell she was running back then, she didn't know any better than I did. Just like me, she was also turned to fight someone else's battles. Now that fucker Benito, that's a whole new can of worms I'd rather not dig into.

I've left Peter and Char to look after Bella back at the hotel. I've been keeping her pretty much tranquilized the whole time we've been with her and now I am anxious about how she'd be with my family. None the less I have my duties to take care of, duties as her mate, she'll have to bear with those two for the time being. I've been following Victoria's trail for the past few hours, it is obvious she is gifted. Every time I get anywhere close to her she flees and I have to pick up the trail again. Not this time, this time she's trapped in the fucking warehouse with too many witnesses on the outside.

I slip in through the loading doors at the front after securing all the possible exits. Victoria is standing smack in the middle of the open floor, she knows she has to fight me or somehow slip past me, so not happening.

"Let me leave warrior!" She tries to order me, panic flashing in her burgundy eyes.

"So you can harm my mate?" I snort.

"I have no interest in the midget. I just want to have the mind readers human pet back." Victoria hisses through her teeth.

"Isabella. Yes, you see, she just so happens to be _my_ mate." I inspect my finger nails in a bored manner. "Besides, it's not Edward who killed your mate. I did." Victoria eyes widen in surprise and she lets out a small growl. "You're lying! That whore can't be your mate! You have the fortune teller! You have no business with the human! She's my only chance at revenge!"

"You shouldn't call my mate with such derogatory names, I might take insult."

"That bitch is mine to kill!" She lunges at me but I grab her neck from flight and toss her right back to where she started from.

I smirk and widen my stance, not a chance she's leaving this building as nothing more than a pile of ash. Victoria mimics me and curls her fingers to claws. Hmpf! Like I'd resort to catfight techniques. Her eyes keep glancing past me to the door and finally she sprints to my left trying to avoid the inevitable fight. I smirk and follow her motion.

She tries to dodge put I clamp my hand around her waist and hold on to her. I pull her back against my chest as she tries to claw her way out. She tries to struggle free and scream and yells at me while I move my hold higher up to have my hand over her right shoulder. I put my right hand around her head and grab forcefully. She starts begging for her life but the sounds are muffled by my arm over her mouth. With a quick pull I twist her head to the right in full 180° angle. With several cracks and a loud tear her head falls to the floor.

The ridiculous sequence is over before it even really started. I grab both her arms from behind and kick at her back, tearing her arms right off her body. I repeat the same action with her legs and push all the parts into a messy pile of vampire body parts lying on top of a pool of clear liquid, vampire venom. I fish out a plastic lighter with a printed picture of a pin up girl on the side. Kneeling down by the far side of the pool I light up the funeral pyre and walk out into the clear night air.

The prostitutes hanging around the area wisely ignore me and the dark smoke coming out of the building. Eventually someone will call the fire department but by the time they'll get here there'll be nothing discriminating left of Victoria.

After a quick hunt I head to the hotel we're currently staying at. I can hear Bella's heartbeat outside the room's door. I stop and take a moment to just listen. Her emotions are all over the place, anxiousness, fear, anger and hate. I let out a loud sigh and finally open the door with the key.

Peter and Char are both staring at me and Bella is nowhere in sight. I raise my right eyebrow up in silent question.

"The princess locked herself in the bathroom as soon as you stopped influencing her." Peter snaps at me. I cock my head and access Bella's emotions once again, filling her with a cocktail of happiness, acceptance and serenity.

"Fuck you Hale!" She yells from the bathroom. I smirk at the door and add more acceptance to the mix. "Why don't you come out and we'll talk princess."

After some shuffling the door unlocks and Bella slowly emerges from the confines of the bathroom. I keep her emotions steady and step aside to let her pass. She dances her way to the couch and plops down. I share a quick glance with Char and sit down on the coffee table in front of her. Bella leans back and relaxes where as I lean forward and steady my elbow on my knee.

Now let's keep the emotions positive…

"Bella, Victoria's dead." I say quickly and let go my hold of her emotions to see her true reaction.

"WHAT? You sonuva-!" She screams and lunges nails first at me. I push her full off the dopey cocktail again and she slumps back into the couch with a small smile on her face.

I take a deep breath and slowly let it out. "She wasn't your mate, Bella. She was using you to get revenge."

Bella's very subtle response is to give me the finger. Cute. She carefully gets up and the three of us stare at her waiting for something. She sighs in resignation. "I may not be able to be mad at you right now but know this; I fucking hate you. All three of you, but especially you Hale."

"It's Whitlock, ma'am." Peter quips in.

"What the fuck ever. Point is, I hate you." She tilts her head and gives me an overly sweet smile. "You fucking Cullens just can't leave me the fuck alone, now can ya? I mean, sure, I was the one that first sought you out but come on, after Dickward left me on the forest floor you had absolutely no business in my life. So, I'd appreciate if you'd just kindly sod off.. _again._" With that Bella marches to the bed and slips under the covers. "And call me Bella once more and I'll toast your sparkly collective asses the first chance I get!" Her muffled voice calls out.

Peter smirks and gets up from the sofa. "Peter, whatever you are thinking, DON'T." Charlotte warns him as he makes his way to the bed Isabella is occupying. Peter ignores his wife and slowly creeps up to the edge of the bed and lifts the cover just enough to slip in right next to Isabella. Nothing happens for a while and then all of a sudden Isabella lets out a high scream and jumps up.

"You fucking bastard! Leave me the fuck alone!" She yells and crawls out of the bed and falls on the floor. "Now princess, that just wasn't nice. We've been real good to ya. Hell, we saved ya from that psycho bitch who brainwashed ya. You ought to thank us but no, little Miss Swan just keeps calling us names and being a total bitch." Peter drawls and peeks at Isabella from under the covers.

"She wasn't psycho! She loved me and you took that from me!" Isabella bursts into tears. "Well, _Bella_, she most certainly didn't love ya. For fucks sake the most positive thing she said about you was that you were hers to kill, so go figure. Maybe she really did love ya." I look at her over my shoulder and finally get up. I walk to her slumped figure and lift her up with ease.

"Now you are going back to bed, you are going to sleep and in the morning we'll discuss this like adults, are we clear?" Bella nods and lets out a broken sob. Peter jumps off the bed and in a flash is back by Char. I place Bella on the bed where she curls in fetal position and I cover her frail figure. I turn off the lights and leave the crying girl to figure out her shit on her own for the night.

**CPOV**

"Peter! Why do you have to be so mean to her? She's been through a lot lately!" I whisper yell at my idiotic husband and slap the back of his head.

"Ow! Why did ya hit me woman?" He glares at me.

"Victoria had her thinking they were lovers! Girl's had her world turned upside-down in a matter of days and she's just a human. You can't expect her to be fine with this all."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts! Now you are going to be a good friend to Jasper and support him, am I clear?"

"But Char-"

In a flash I have a firm grasp of his balls. "Are we clear?" I give a little squeeze for the effect.

"Yes ma'am." Peter squeaks. I release him and head out the door. "Now you do your job while I go for snack and if you are a good boy you'll get rewarded." I offer him a sweet smile and flit into the night.

* * *

><p>Eep, this one's so short but I didn't want to do a time lapse in the middle of a chapter. So sorry for the unannounced random hiatus I had going on in here. I had to submit my final thesis ,cuz my graduation is supposed to be in less than 2 weeks, and suddenly I realized I had only written the introduction and the first chapter of it so ive been working on it.<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

**PPOV**

Eight fucking days of the Bella girls sulking and cussing at us. I was reaching the end of my patience; the bitch was so close to death by a pissed off vampire, no matter whose mate she was. We'd decided to not turn her yet, as she was more than volatile toward us. So now it was a waiting game for her to cave in and admit that _Vicky_ wasn't her mate. Wish it was that easy.

Me and Char had been spending as little time alone with her as possible as she was constantly hurling insults and what not at us. Now I am a man who likes to debate and give his five cents to any conversation but hell, this was just torture. So far the most positive response I'd had to anything was the subtle flick of her middle finger. Nice.

I just really wanted to get over with this and hand her and her problems over to the good doctor Cullen. Hell he could probably just give her some magic pill to make her realize the truth. I'd work with anything right now; seven days without sex did that to a man with needs like mine.

Now admittedly the lack of sex might have been my own fault, partially. But how was I supposed to know that Char would blow a casket were I to tell the resident psycho that she should get her shit together and fuck Jasper already. Of course my gift didn't inform me of the consequences until after I had the chat with the human.

I lifted my head from the couch pillow as my musings were interrupted by the said human, Isabella. She opened the door to her bedroom and snuck a glance at the living area of the suite we were now staying at. A grimace fell on her face upon seeing me and I couldn't help but to smirk at the response to my presence. She scowled at me and marched to the couch I was occupying.

"Move" She said sternly and stared at me pointedly. I only grinned and crossed my legs laying the back on the other and of the couch. A small frown flickered on her face but she quickly smoothed out her face and grabbed the pillow from under my head.

"Hey! I was using that!" I yelled indignantly. She didn't even turn her head but put the pillow on my crotch and promptly sat down on it. I let out a yelp, cause no matter what species, getting 100 pounds suddenly on your cock, that shit hurts.

Isabella then grabbed the remote totally ignoring my anguish and turned on the TV. Now since the torture wasn't already enough she settled on watching some stupid fucking chick flick called "Sex and the City", I mean come on, that woman looks like a horse. Who the fuck would want to watch that anyway?

Finally after a marathon of the Notebook, Valentine's day and Step Up 3D Charlotte and Jasper returned from their excursion. Now I say excursion because for once I have no idea what they were doing. Charlotte happily skipped to my side and gave a light peck to my cheek after which she neatly sat down on one of the armchairs crossing her knees and smoothing out her skirt.

I carefully lifted Bella from my lap and stood up sitting her back on the couch. Jasper walked further in the room and finally handed Bella a small digital video camera. "I think you should see this." No further explanation, nothing. He then sat down in the opposite end of the couch from her. At that point I knew I wasn't the right person to handle the fallout of this particular shit storm and excused myself to go and have a quick dinner of O neg.

**CPOV**

That spineless man of mine just fled out the room in order to avoid the emotional nuclear blast we knew we'd have. The cowards gift must've informed him of the things the camera held.

Bella slowly opened the small screen of the camera and turned it on in gallery mode. The small grid showing up informed her there were all together 38 videos in the memory, latest ones dating back to the day she and Victoria managed to avoid us in the metro. She opened the first file and screen was lit up by Victorias face. She had a sadistic smile on her face and judging by the angle of the camera she was filming it herself. A small smile graced Isabellas face at that and she pressed play.

"Now Edward darling, if, no when! When you're watching this, I can assure you, your dear mate, Bella is already dead." Victorias girly voice echoed in the room. "And you also know by now that she died hating you." The camera turned away from Victorias face and filmed a small shed like structure. Two other vampires could be seen walking in to the shed and soon after a loud scream was heard.

"As you can hear, that was your precious Bella screaming." Victoria narrated. "The torture she's enduring is courtesy of my two prodigies, Riley and Bree. Lovely little newborns don't you think." The camera moved closer to the building and went to a small window close to the roof of it filming the events happening inside. A naked Bella was strapped to a coroners table and screaming as a hot poker was introduced to her already marred skin. I looked away not being able to witness the girls pain.

"Now as you can see, she isn't so perfect anymore, is she. But the best part is that she thinks of me as her salvation! Can you believe how stupid she is?" Victoria continued her narration in a gleeful voice. "You see when I'm finished with her she'll love only me and she'll blame you for all this. Brilliant, don't you think. After all you are the reason I even know of her existence." A shiver ran through me as another scream echoed in the background. Poor Isabella.

Isabella closed the file with a morose look on her face and skipped to the last file. With tear in her eye she pressed play. This time the camera showed Isabella and Victoria in the shower with Isabella playing with Victorias breasts. Isabella fast forwarded the scene until Victoria came up and picked the camera. The redhead looked straight at the camera and grinned. "See how well she responds to me. I've made such a great pet of her. The whore adores me. I think we just might come visit you soon; after all you still have to witness her death at my hands. I'm sure the look of betrayal on her face when I kill her will be unforgettable, for the both of us."

**BPOV**

I couldn't feel my hands and the camera fell to the floor forgotten. They'd been right, she didn't love me. I was just means to an end. All she still cared about was James. I was numb all over, how could I have fallen for a vampire twice, only to have been used as entertainment. With Edward it had been just psychological but with Victoria, she had actually had someone physically torture me and then had sex with me herself. How could I have been so stupid that I actually thought that a perfect vampire could love me.

The black hole in my chest was starting to quickly suck me in whole but at the last minute I was filled with serenity and tiredness, courtesy of Jasper. I didn't even look at the two vampires with me as I stood up and slowly walked to my bedroom door. Opening the door I hesitated but stepped in.

I walked to the minibar next to the bed and opened it to be greeted by a platoon of small, drink sized bottles of various alcoholic beverages. I grabbed a random bottle and downed in as fast as I could. The light coming in from the doorway was blocked by Jasper as he slowly made his way to me. He laid a hand on my shoulder in comforting manner but I shrugged it off.

"My stupidity just holds no limits, does it?" I gruff out and downed another bottle of the throat burning liquid. I spared a glance at the bottle that tells me its vodka, 80% alcohol. Nice.

"Bella, you're not stupid. You are a brilliant beautiful young…" Jasper started telling me.

"Yeah, fuck that. That obviously isn't true; otherwise I wouldn't have been fooled by vampires twice. Well like fuck there is going to be a third time." I downed another one of the vodkas and sat down on the bed. Jasper looked at me helplessly and sat down next to me. He knew better than to try to make me stop drinking now that I've started.

I downed three more before Jasper finally had the courage to intervene. By then I was nice and buzzed. He laid a hand on my shoulder and took the bottle I was currently trying to pry open.

"Bella, Edward really did love you. Hell I love you and I'm just starting to get to know ya." He opened the bottle and drank it. I scoffed at that and grabbed another one emptying it in my mouth before Jasper could steal that one also.

"Obviously you and I have very different definitions of love. I for one would never tell some I loved that they were just a distraction." God I'm starting to get turned on. I mean I'm not blind and Jasper is one sexy cowboy if I've ever seen one. He gives me an incredulous glance and I turn to face him. He cocks his brow and I grab his hair and pull his face to me, forgetting all about Vicky and Pansyward. Our lips crash together and I forcefully kiss him. I know he can taste the alcohol on me but frankly, I don't give a fuck. I moan as he gives into the kiss and move to sit on his lap. I keep my one hand tightly in his hair and let the other one to wonder to hem of his shirt. Just as I start to pull off his shirt he grasps both my hands in his.

"Bella. Bella, we can't. You're too drunk; I can't take advantage of you like this, no matter how much I want to fuck you senseless." I scatter off of him and down a final drink.

"Get out!"

"Bella, please.."

"Get the fuck out Cullen!"

Soo.. what do you think? vickys true intentions are finally coming out.

So sorry for taking this long to update again. Life has been getting in the way of my writing. Cant promise when the next update will be as I'll start to study for entrance exams that take place in may so that'll take most of my time, but i'll try to write as often as i can.

Finally!

Thank you all for the favs, comments, PMs and what not, they didnt go unnoticed and I love you all for those 333


	10. Chapter 9

**FUUCK, I am an idiot. In the middle of this chapter I realized that I've written most of the previous ones in present tense and then in the last chapter I switched the tense randomly and kept it in the beginning of this one. So I changed in the middle of it back to present (in the beginning of rosalies pov.). And then I decied once I'd finished that one that it should be before the rest of the chapter so the tense jumps. So **_**very sorry**_** about that!**

***Schadenfreude – the happiness/glee you feel because of others misfortune**

**RPOV**

I can't believe this bullshit. As if our family isn't already fucked up enough Alice goes and picks a fucking mutt as her mate. And the callous bitch tells Jasper their thing was only ever temporary, goes on about how we all grow what not. Now the bitch just doesn't know when to stop, since it's not bad enough that she has to break my brothers heart, she compares their relationship to a fashion line, a passing fancy which they'd both get over quickly. Speak for yourself you adulterous bitch.

I watched as Jasper stormed out of the room and collected myself. I took a deep breath and walked over to Alice. She looked up at me with wide eyes; apparently she was still blind to the future as she didn't know what was to come. I lifted my right hand and swiftly backhanded her as hard as I could. Everyone in the room stared at me in shock as I walked to Emmetts side and dragged him out with me.

I haven't stopped driving since. We've stopped to hunt a couple of times and to gas up but other than that we've been driving aimlessly around USA. We can't decide anything as we don't want Alice-bitch to know where we are going. She's been calling us relentlessly this whole time and after the first 50 miles we ditched our cell phones to have moment of silence.

I know Carlisle and Esme worry about us but they shouldn't be so fucking calm about Alice getting it on with the puppy she brought home. I mean that's just sick.

**BPOV**

"Bella, darling, you have to understand, she wasn't your mate." Jasper repeated for the umpteenth time crouching in front of me by the ugly ass couch. I glared at him and gave him the one finger salute. Like fuck I had to understand.

"Doll, I'm your mate, please believe me. I could never lie to you, I'd never hurt you like that." He continued on with that annoying drawl of his. What does he think? That the southern accent will be such a panty dropper I'll just forget everything and he can bend me over. Fuck that.

"Why the fuck should I believe anything you say? You killed Vicky." I turned away from him and continued sulking.

"Bella she honestly wasn't your mate, I am!" He sighed in frustration.

"And I'm what supposed to accept that on face value? 'Cause seriously, that's worked so well for me in the past. Fist Eddieboy and then Vicky. Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me. And for the third, well there isn't going to be a third." I spat at him and pushed up from my seat.

"Bella please you're making us both miserable! Why do you insist on being so fucking stubborn?" He growled at me and advanced menacingly. No way was I taking that BS from him.

"Well, why don't you just leave me the fuck alone for a second? It's not like I could even process anything when there is constantly some vampire hovering on me!" Also the hangover from hell wasn't helping. Ofcourse if the hotel staff were to fill up the bar daily, well, we wouldn't have that particular problem. The day before yesterday I'd emptied the whole minibar and then promptly passed out hugging the throne in the bathroom. Now the staff had been nice enough to fill the bar yesterday so I had just kept up the drinking without even giving hangover the chance to surprise me. Unfortunately Peter had tipped Jasper off to my intentions of remaining drunk for the better part of the next week so Jasper had told the staff to not to fill the bar anymore.

So in reality it was all Jaspers fault that I felt like shit. And the bastard had the audacity to be bully and pester me about supposedly being his mate. Like hell was I falling for that line again.

"I can't leave you completely alone, you know that." He pleaded with me, trying to pull of the puppy dog look. "How about I'll leave you with Char? You could have some girl time with her."

"How about I cut off your balls?" I smile sweetly at him.

"Darling, please work with me. I can't lose you. And Char would really like to get to know you. You'd have a few hours without me and Peter. That has to count for something." The smug bastard could probably feel my resolve slipping as a smile took over his face. "Thank you sweetheart." He dug out his wallet from his back pocket and slipped a black card to me. "In case you two go out and you find something you like." With that he was out the door and Char bounced in.

Fucking asshole thinks he can buy me! Oh he was in for a fucking surprise.

"Oh Bella, we're going to have so much fun!" Char smiled at me barely holding herself together. Now why did that particular line seem so familiar? Bitch. I force an accommodating smile on my face and finally look her in the eye. "How about we go out shopping, I need some new clothes. These skirts aren't exactly my thing."

We'd spent the past one and half hours in one of the biggest shopping centers we could find and I was getting desperate. I tried buying the most expensive jeans, shirts and jackets I could find and it seemed the credit card just wasn't hitting its limit. Now going to Tiffany's would make a nice dent but I most definitely did not want to buy diamonds or jewelry of any kind for that matter.

Char was nice and oblivious to my plans and was just happily going along with anything I wanted. The brown nose bitch just wanted to keep me happy so I wouldn't try to run away. Hmpf, no way was I running away, I was going to cause as much damage as I could, even if it was just financial.

That's when I spotted it, a fundraiser for some politician. And those suckers took credit cards! Now I just had to lose Charlotte for ten minutes. I hastily looked around to spot anything that could help me. Now a blood drive would be perfect but no such luck. The food court seemed pretty packed, I could try that.

"Hey Char," I interrupt her babbling. "I'm pretty hungry; I think I'll grab something to eat." The woman smiled up at me and nodded. "Sure I'll wait for you over there." She said pointing a table. I nodded and hurried on my way. First stop get a cheap ass sandwich and a soda. I covertly skipped the line and bought a sandwich and a coke zero, then I hurried past Char hiding behind the masses of people. I quickly made my way to the fundraiser and chatted up one of the volunteer to charge Jaspers credit card for 70,000$. Who's laughing now, bitch.

I made my way back to the food court and plopped down next to Charlotte. Mission accomplished.

"What's in that?" Char crunched up her nose in disgust and shifted further away from me.

"Hmm? Oh this, it's tuna." I said mouth full of the mushy filling. She scowled at me and said nothing more. I happily munched the rest of my sandwich, I can honestly say that the only word to describe my feelings at that moment would be schadenfreude*.

"I think I'm ready to go back to the hotel." I smiled at Charlotte and got up. She happily followed in my footsteps probably thinking we were friends. Like fuck we were, I whole heartedly blamed her and Peter for Vickys death. If it wasn't for them we'd be living our lives happily, sure I wouldn't have known about Victorias true motive but I'd be happy!

We made our way back to the hotel and carried my purchases in to our room. Jasper cocked his brow in surprise when he saw the amount of bags we were carrying.

"I didn't know you like shopping that much."

"Considering we haven't seen each other in a few years, that's not a surprise. People change."

"I'm still surprised you've started to like shopping."

"And I'm surprised you give a shit, if I remember correctly I wasn't good enough for you lot. The again my mind is a _sieve_, isn't that right." I smiled condescendingly at him. The fucker had the gall to look surprised.

"Bella of course you are good enough for us, hell you were so pure and innocent that we weren't good enough for you!" He finally choked out. I couldn't help but to snort at that. With that I turned around and walked to my bedroom closing the door behind me. Like hell I was going to start pouring salt to my wounds voluntarily.

**PPOV**

After an afternoon in exile I picked up Char to go for a hunt and a night of fun. With the whole babysitting Isabella thing going on I was sporting some serious blue balls, I mean I love my girl like there's no tomorrow but I'd had enough of her sulking over Isabellas rejection of us. I know Char really wants to be that bitch's friend but you can't force these things.

The minute I walked into the hotel room I knew Bella girl had been using my mate without her knowledge. Now that shit just ain't kosher and Bella was going to regret ever using my mates good heart for her selfish purposes. I laid my arm across Chars shoulders and lead her out of the room and into the elevator. I whistled some Sinatra song for the ride down, thinking of ways how to tell Char Bella wasn't ready to be our friend yet and not to get her hopes up.

I just love that woman so much, I decided to let things play out and to only be there for my girl. She was so excited of getting a new friend that I couldn't crush her hopes. I just wished that it wouldn't take too long for Isabella to start liking us and that no one would blow this in Chars face. Sometimes ignorance is bliss and I just wanted Charlotte to be happy, it's the only thing that really matters to me in the end.

We walked at a decidedly human pace to the hotel garage and fetched the King, my second love. Like the gentleman I am I opened Chars door on the passenger side and then flashed to my side hopping in. I sped out and as soon as we hit the streets I lit up a Marlboro.

We cruised down the streets turning at random crossroads, not bothering to pay attention where we were going. And there it was, my gift telling me to call Emmett.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: If anyone would be interested in BETA reading this, the already published chapters (not necessary) and the future ones, there's an AN at the end for that.**

**And those of you, who reviewed, thank you so much. I know I don't really respond to reviews but they mean so much to me and keep me motivated.**

**EmPOV **

Wow, this shit's just so fucked up. I can't believe Alice of all people is a bumper car girl. I mean it goes without saying that she's the lipstick lesbo in that relationship. But wow, I mean WOW. I wonder if they'll let Jasper sit in and watch, you know to make up for the break up. Hell, I wonder if they'd let me sit in and watch. Maybe they'd let Rosie to join in?

I don't get why Rose won't choose already where we're heading, we both know that Alice's visions aren't working as they should. I suppose she wants to sure they won't just follow us. I think the only decision she's actually made so far is when we spent a day driving back and forth this one street that had these three ugly ass spite houses. Not like we have anything better to do.

My ringtone stops my pondering and Rosie's BMW echoes with _Oh Sookie. _Rose glares at me and my Android. The ringtone tells me it's not Rose, well "duh". Now, were it Rosalie, the ringtone blaring out would be Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy by that Thai chick. Which reminds me, Alice needs a new ringtone.

"Hello?"

"Listen this is Peter.."

"HEEYY PETER!" I yell in to the phone. Rose gives me the die bitch, die- glare she has perfected and I cringe. "What's up?" I ask a lot more quietly and check between my legs that my balls are still there and not in Roses purse.

"You two should stop fucking about and come visit. Me and Char got a surprise for ya." The fucker rattles off an address and hangs up on me. I slowly turn around to face Rose and give her the ultimate puppy dog look. I'm not going to miss my surprise, so Rose better agree to go see those two.

After four seconds my wife sighs and runs her hand through her hair in a frustrated manner. "Fine." She mutters.

As soon as we walk in the hotel foyer I spot Peter by the elevators. Smiling I make my way to him. "Oy Peter!" I yell and everyone turns to look at me. Apparently I was too loud as Rose performs and elegant face palm. Peter doesn't say anything as we reach him put turns around and walks into a vacant elevator. Mystified we follow along; this is not the fun loving Peter we know.

Peter doesn't say a word until we get out of the elevator, he then walk to the end of the hallway and opens a door to a room. We obediently walk in and he grabs Charlotte over his shoulder and runs out closing the door out.

"What the fuck was that?" I ask and look at Rose who shrugs. The door leading to presumably to the bedroom opens and Jasper steps out leaving the door open. A heart beat echoes through the rooms but for now I'll ignore it.

"Emmett, Rosalie." Jasper nods at us and walks to the couch. Now that just won't do! I grab him in a hug and lift him up. "That's all I get? I'm your fucking brother man! I haven't seen you in ages and you just nod at me and that's it!" I growl and let him go.

"Sorry Em, Rose." He smiles and pats my back lightly. He sits down and sighs. "Hasn't been exactly the most positive time, these past few weeks." Jasper plops his ass down on the couch and rubs his face with his hands. Rosalie takes pity on him and sits down next to him, hugging him close to her. "Are you alright? Is there anything we can do?" She asks softy and runs her fingers through his hair. I sit down opposite of then on an ugly ass armchair. He doesn't say anything so I decide not to ignore the elephant in the room any longer.

"So what's with the human in the bedroom?"

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" He mutters and lies down on his back pulling free from Rosalie's arms. In a flash I'm at the bedroom door peeking inside. The smell of freesia, vodka and cherries is unfamiliar so I sneak to the sleeping form covered with the white sheets. I carefully lift a cover to see a familiar face.

"WHAT THE FUCK JASPER!" I yell and jump back. A shocked Bella stirs and jumps up. She sees me and start screaming. Rosalie's at the door in a heartbeat with Jasper right behind her.

"What the hell Jasper? My subtle fuck off wasn't clear enough so you had to invite these two?" She yells and flings the lamp from the bedside table at us. With her poor aim the lamp falls harmlessly to the ground and breaks. "Me telling you to leave me alone and go kill yourself wasn't any hint that I want nothing to do with you people?" Next she flings the glass of water at us with a bit more success as it smashes against my stony chest.

"Now if you wanted to get me wet all you had to do was ask." I smirk at her in shock. I can't believe this really is my Bella. The sister I had to leave behind because of Edwards teenage angst.

"Aaargh!" She yells in frustration ant battles her way out of the bed.

"Now Bella, you need to calm the fuck down.." Jasper commands her but she gives her a very Rosalie like glare and he shuts up like the good boy he is.

"What the fuck is wrong with this family?" Rosalie suddenly huffs and glares at Bella and Jasper. "First Edward falls in love with a human, then Alice ditches Jasper for that puppy and now Jasper has taken in the aforementioned human. I mean what the hell? Can't you people get mates of your own species? This is fucking sick!" She crosses her arms across her chest pushing her ample breast together.

"Well fuck you too Rose!" Bella yells at her. "I didn't fucking ask these asshats to kidnap me and kill my girlfriend." They killed her girlfriend? That's not cool she deserves to be loved… Now wait what? My sister is a lesbian? Oh this is priceless.

"Bella, Victoria didn't..-"Jasper tries in a soothing voice.

"VICTORIA? As in redhead, James' mate, crazy bitch, Victoria?" I bellow. Rose stares at the three of us slack jawed and marches out in the living room muttering about our combined stupidity.

"As in the redhead I spent last few years with after she helped me escape Riley!"

"Riley?" I've never met anyone called Riley.

"This psycho vampire who kidnapped and tortured me." She glares at me and wraps her arms tight around her, like she's holding herself together like that. "He held me captive for so long." She now sobs and I slowly make my way to her but Jasper stops me. He sits down next to her shaking form and wraps his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "He had this other girl help him, Bree. I thought they were lovers but after Vicky helped me escape Seth imprinted on Bree when they found those two they killed Riley together. I- I don't know how but somehow Vicky made a deal with the pack that I could go with her in peace. I suppose the whole Bree thing put a damper on their campaign to kill 'leeches' ." She sobs burying her head in her arms.

"Shh.. It's okay Bella. He can't hurt you anymore." Jasper coos at her.

I'm shaking with anger, those fuckers hurt my sister. I don't give a fuck if Bree wasn't doing that Riley, she hurt my sis and I'll fucking kill her! I stalk out into the living room to give Jasper some space to calm Bella down.

**BPOV**

I can't believe these morons, just as I'm starting to accept that they are being honest and care about me they go and call in more people. I mean yeah, I get it, Vicky was a bitch. That doesn't mean that I didn't love her. Fuck, I loved her just as much as I loved Fapward. They can't change that.

And since my life isn't messed up already I end up spilling it all out in a jumbled mess to Emmett and the keeper of his balls, Rosalie bitchin' Hale.

Now I'm the first one admit that I might have fucked up somewhere along the line but damn, Jaspers arms around me felt good. Maybe this mate crap wasn't such BS after all. Now is not the time to dwell into that tho'. I've got to get my head around all this other shit first. Like why the fuck are Emmett and Rosabitch here?

I take a deep breath to calm myself down and pull free from Jaspers arms. He looks at me kind of funnily and let go of me. Slowly I get up and test my feet. Nope, no lingering effects of the hangover from hell. I make my way to the living room and give the two newcomers a death glare.

"Why the hell are you two here?" I growl lowly.

"Bella, sis, I missed you so much!" Emmett starts to get up from the sofa he's been sitting on but I give him the finger and he falls back down sitting, looking shocked.

"I don't give a fuck whether you missed me or not. You left me and by doing that you gave up the right to call me your sister!" I spit at him. "And if you even try to hug me or some shit I'll find a way to torch your fucking ass!"

**AN2:**

**So I checked out the FFn BETA readers list and found that finding a Beta reader through it would be way too hard, as I am too much of a free flow writer and can't guarantee where the story will go and what exactly will happen (I have a plot outline in my mind so I know how this will end, but everything in between.. well is a surprise to me too). Originally I didn't get a beta because I wasn't sure how far I'd make it with this but now it appears to me that I'll be able to finish this.**

**So if you **

**1# like the story and where it's going so far **

**2# are willing to tell me to fuck off when I'm full of shit and give me constructive feedback**

**3# don't mind my nonexistent writing schedule**

**PM me. Sense of humor appreciated.**


	12. Apologies

Hello to my beloved readers!

I am deeply touched that so many still read my story even though it has been over a year since I last updated.

Now I'd like to share some of the reasons why I haven't updated and why I have decided to not continue updating this story. If you do not care about the reasons but have an interest in this story skip to the end of the message as there is more to this than excuses.

So to start with the why:

In December 2011 I graduated from High School. I wasn't the top of my class nor the bottom. I did OK. However, I wasn't mentally ready to start uni right away, so I hadn't applied anywhere that winter. Instead I chose to start uni in the autumn as most students do. So that spring and summer I studied really hard to get in to the uni I wanted to. I didn't get in. So instead of just living at my parents and doing nothing for a year I decided to attend university of applied sciences and study engineering. I moved out, got an apartment ~100km north from my parents place and life moved on.

I have two younger sisters, let's call them Lisa and Annie for claritys sake. Annie is 3 years younger than me and Lisa is 1 year younger than me. So, that August my sister, Lisa, moved abroad. She got this dream part time job and free housing for it. To me it came as a shock how close I actually was with her, I really missed her. I was already used to not seeing them constantly as Annie had already lived the past year 300km away from my parents as she wanted to study in this specialized high school. (In here some high schools have specialities like e.g. math, arts, music, biology). But since Lisa moved abroad I couldn't call her as often, I couldn't see her on holidays, nothing.

By December 2012 I knew I did not want to be an engineer. I was rather depressed and didn't know what to do with my life so come spring I filled out some applications to study in uni. This time I knew exactly what I wanted, I applied to only one uni with two options for a major. The first one I didn't get in but the second one I got accepted to. So that summer I moved back in to my parents for 3 months, after which I moved 500km north. After the move I picked up writing again. That summer Lisa moved back in with my parents, she'd had enough of Europe.

I hadn't touched any of my stories for the year I'd been studying engineering. I kept opening the document adding a sentence or two, erasing things I'd written before but I just wasn't the same person I was when I started. I felt I couldn't make the story go the way I had planned but I also couldn't take back some of the things I'd written with the future of the story in mind. After a while I started to feel like I couldn't write anything Twilight related, it just wasn't me anymore.

I know I will someday pick up the fandom again but right now I honestly don't have the time. This autumn alone I have the goal of getting 30 credits for my studies and I aim for the same 30 for this spring. Usually students get only 45 credits for the whole year, so you can imagine how busy I am constantly.

END OF WHY

So thank you all for your patience and support, the new alerts and favs have not gone unnoticed or unappreciated. I know I will not abandon FFN but I also won't take on anything as ambitious as this for a while.

As a final announcement for this story; if you have interest in adopting this feel free to PM me. Please PM me, I'd be delighted to see where this story could go with someone else taking the reins.


End file.
